Your Beautiful Words
by r-adnir
Summary: Selamat datang di yourbeautifulwords,kami hadir untuk menyampaikan perasaan anda melalui tulisan. various pairing. request open, tolong baca aturan di chapter 7 [ch 7. "Sejauh dan selama apapun, dia milikku dan aku miliknya." nijihai.]
1. Ao to Ki

Kuroko no Basket **(c)** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Cover image **(c) **Pixiv Id 6129132

* * *

"Dia terlalu cantik. Setiap kali mata kami bertemu pandang lututku langsung lemas dan mulutku tidak bisa digerakkan dengan semestinya, bahkan ketika ia tersenyum padaku, aku tidak dapat membalasnya"

* * *

.

.

Untuk Kise Ryota,

Hei, kuharap surat ini mampu menarik perhatianmu di antara puluhan surat lain yang bertumpuk di lokermu. Ini surat cinta meski amplopnya berwarna putih. Siapa tahu dengan begini kamu membaca suratku lebih dulu diantara surat lainnya yang beramplop merah muda. Dan lagi, aku laki-laki.

Aku percaya kamu tidak akan melemparkan surat ini ke tempat sampah begitu membaca pernyataanku sebelumnya. Aku selalu memperhatikanmu membaca satu persatu surat cinta yang berdatangan tiap hari padamu. Tidak peduli berapun banyaknya, kamu tidak pernah melemparkannya ke tempat sampah. Membuatku merasa bersalah karena membuang surat cinta yang kuterima padahal jumlahnya hanya satu atau dua.

Aku juga mengetahui kamu menolak gadis-gadis itu dengan lembut terkadang menenangkan mereka yang menangis ketika mendengar kata maafmu. Aku lega sekaligus cemas. Aku tidak yakin dengan alasanmu menolak mereka, membuatku berpikir ada orang lain yang kamu sukai.

Namun, itu masih kemungkinan. Kepastiannya 50 : 50 dengan kemungkinan kamu belum menemukan orang yang tepat. Karenanya, surat ini ada di tanganmu.

Sebelum aku sampai ke inti surat aku ingin meminta maaf karena tidak tersenyum balik tempo hari. Bukan karena aku membencimu atau tidak melihatmu. Aku hanya telalu senang sampai lupa membalasmu. Setelah kejadian itu aku menyesal setengah mati dengan kebodohanku.

Sekarang, inti surat ini.

Kise Ryota, berikan aku izin untuk menikmati senyummu setiap waktu dengan berada di sampingmu. Sebagai kekasihmu.

.

Calon kekasihmu,

Aomine Daiki

* * *

.

ff ini terinpirasi dari film HER, disana tokoh utamanya kerja di perusahaan yang bikinin surat buat orang-orang. Nah, yourbeautifulwords disini semacam perusahaan itu.

saya juga open request buat paringnya, yang mau request tinggal tulis di kotak review siapa pairingnya, siapa yang ngirim sama siapa yang nerima suratnya, terus genrenya mau apa, kalo ada ide cerita juga boleh ditulis. Genre sama charas tag bakal berubah sesuai chapter terbaru.

terakhir, seperti biasa makasih buat yang udah baca dan review~

-adnir-


	2. Aka to Kuro

Kuroko no Basket **(c)** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Request from Ryu-desu

* * *

"Aku ingin ia juga merasakan kalau penantian selama 365 hari sama sekali tidak sia-sia, "

* * *

.

.

Untuk Tetsuya-ku,

Selamat pagi,Tetsuya. Apakah kamu memimpikanku semalam setelah menghabiskan waktu lebih dari dua jam mengobrol denganku di telepon?

Aku juga ingin minta maaf karena menganggu tidurmu kemarin malam tapi kubatalkan karena kamu terdengar antusias menjawab panggilanku. Meski suaramu biasa saja, aku merasa kamu sedang tersenyum. Kita sudah lama bersama Tetsuya. Hal wajar aku mengetahui arti di balik ekspresi datarmu. Pasti sekarang kamu merasa senangkan menerima suratku?

Sudah hampir satu tahun kita tidak bertemu. Selama itu aku harus puas hanya dengan suaramu di ponsel dan wajahmu yang tidak bisa kusentuh. Natal, tahun baru, ulang tahunmu juga ulang tahunku semuanya dirayakan di depan layar laptop. Berkali-kali aku hampir pergi ke Tokyo karena tidak tahan ingin menemuimu. Meskipun aku pasti lulus, aku tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan persiapan ujian masuk perguruan tinggi.

Itu tahun lalu, sekarang aku telah menutup rapat laptopku. Aku akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukmu tanpa dihalangi apapun. Begitu juga natal, kita akan menghias pohon berdua, mengunjungi kuil saat tahun baru dan menerima kado ulang tahun masing-masing secara langsung. Semuanya akan kita lewati berdua. Tidak hanya tahun ini, tapi juga tahun-tahun berikutnya.

Aku berhasil diterima di Universitas Tokyo dan kita akan tinggal bersama, Tetsuya.

Sebenarnya aku ingin membeli sebuah rumah atau seluruh gedung apartemen tapi kamu pasti memprotesku. Akhirnya, aku hanya membeli sebuah kamar apartemen untuk kita berdua.

Segera setelah kamu membaca surat ini, bukalah pintu rumahmu.

Aku ingin melihatmu menangis bahagia.

.

Hadiah terbaikmu,

Akashi Seijuurou

* * *

.

makasih buat ryu-desu yang udah rikues, semoga suka ficnya ^^

makasih juga semua yang udah mau baca atau review fic ini.

masih buka rikues, silakan baca note author di chapter satu untuk lebih jelasnya~

-adnir-


	3. Hyuu to Kiyo

Kuroko no Baket **(c)** Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Request from apaya

* * *

"Ia yang memulai semua ini. Ia bertanggung jawab untuk ada dalam proses menuju kemenangan dan saat kami meraihnya,"

* * *

.

.

Untuk Kiyoshi Teppei,

Dapat kubayangkan senyummu yang menyebalkan ketika membuka surat yang terselip dalam keranjang buah-buahan ini.

Kuberitahu saja jika bukan karena ancaman Riko yang akan menambah porsi latihanku, aku tidak sudi menulis surat ini. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam otaknya. Memaksaku mengirim surat di zaman teknologi canggih seperti sekarang.

Katanya mungkin dengan begini kamu akan menurut.

Aku mendengar kabar dari Riko ia memergokimu terjatuh di lapangan basket dekat rumah sakit. Berhentilah bertindak bodoh. Kalau terus begitu bukannya membaik, kakimu akan bertambah parah. Jangan berpikir aku akan membiarkanmu bolos latihan terus menerus, Kiyoshi. Enak sekali kamu tidur di kasur empuk sementara kami harus berlari mengelilingi lapangan sekolah 25 kali.

Cepatlah kembali, bodoh.

Kami mendapat dua anggota baru yang menjanjikan. Yang satu namanya Kagami Taiga, dia sebelumnya tinggal di Amerika. Menurut analisis Riko, anak itu punya potensi yang hebat. Seorang lagi, mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Namanya Kuroko, dia yang disebut pemain bayangan nomor enam.

Dengan adanya mereka aku semakin yakin menjadi tim terbaik di Jepang bukan lagi janji semata. Aku ingin kamu ikut serta saat mimpi itu tercapai. Karena itu, istirahatlah yang benar. Jalani rehabilitasimu dengan baik.

Jangan coba-coba membantah, ini perintah langsung dari kaptenmu.

.

Kapten tim basket Seirin,

Hyuuga Junpei

* * *

.

sekarang rikues dari apaya~

oh ya buat rikues saya bakal ngerjainnya random tergantung dapet ide buat pair yang mana dulu, tapi semua rikuesnya bakal saya bikin kok

terus saya mau minta maaf buat yang rikues masukin oc nggak bisa saya bikinin ya, maaf juga baru bilang karena saya nggak kepikiran bakal ada yang minta begitu ( _ _)

rikues masih dibuka~

akhir kata, makasih buat yang udah baca, ditunggu reviewnya

-adnir-


	4. Mido to Kuro

Kuroko no Baket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Request from macaroon waffle

* * *

"Aku ingin ia sadar kalau dunianya tidak berakhir meskipun laki-laki itu tidak ada,"

* * *

.

.

Untuk Kuroko Tetsuya,

Aku telah memastikan kau masih bisa membaca. Jadi, kutulis surat ini karena kupikir ini lebih baik daripada aku bicara langsung denganmu. Tolong baca sampai akhir.

Aku akan memberikan informasi tentang dirimu. Pertama, namamu Kuroko Tetsuya. Tahun ini kau berumur 25 tahun. Kau tinggal di salah satu apartemen di Kota Tokyo dan bekerja sebagai guru di taman kanak-kanak. Kau adalah mantan anggota tim basket SMP Teiko yang juga dikenal sebagai Kiseki no Sedai. Setelah lulus, kau masuk SMA Seirin dan bergabung dengan tim basket disana.

Aku juga akan memperkenalkan diriku. Aku Midorima Shintarou, dokter yang menanganimu setelah mobil yang kau tumpangi bertabrakan dengan mobil lain. Aku juga mantan anggota Kiseki no Sedai yang kemudian melanjutkan ke SMA Shuutoku.

Sekarang aku akan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padamu. Akibat kecelakaan itu, ingatanmu tentang orang-orang yang sebelumnya kau kenal hilang, kecuali satu. Namanya Aomine Daiki.

Aku tahu hanya pria itu yang masih kau ingat karena begitu tersadar kau langsung bertanya dimana Aomine Daiki. Selama seminggu kau terus menanyakan soal dia, menolak semua makanan yang disiapkan bahkan kau sempat kabur dari rumah sakit untuk mencarinya dan meronta sekuat tenaga saat kami membawamu kembali. Kehilangan ingatan menyebabkan sifatmu sangat berubah. Dulu kau orang yang tenang, pendiam, dan tidak punya banyak ekspresi. Namun sekarang kau berteriak, marah dan menangis, ekspresi yang sebelumnya tidak pernah kulihat darimu.

Berhari-hari kau tidak bisa mengontrol emosimu, hampir semua perawat ketakutan jika kuperintahkan mengecek keadaanmu atau mengantarkan makanan untukmu. Aku mengerti kalau saat ini kau kebingungan karena tidak ada seorangpun menjawab pertanyaan terpenting bagimu. Mereka bukan tidak tahu, tapi tidak tega. Padahal itu justru semakin menyiksamu. Oleh karena itu, aku memutuskan menjawab pertanyaanmu.

Aomine Daiki sudah meninggal. Meninggal itu berarti mati, kondisi dimana organ-organ tubuh seseorang berhenti berfungsi sepenuhnya. Ia tidak bisa lagi berbicara dan bergerak. Ia tidak akan kembali dan tidak bisa lagi menemuimu.

Namun, kau harus tetap hidup. Jangan mencoba bunuh diri. Aku tidak mau direpotkan oleh orang-orang yang mengenalmu kalau sampai kau ikut mati. Sudah cukup aku melihat mereka datang kepadaku dengan wajah sedih sambil bertanya kapan kau sembuh.

Masih ada orang lain yang menyayangimu selain Aomine Daiki. Mungkin saat ini kau masih belum mengenali mereka tapi perlahan kenanganmu akan kembali.

Sekian penjelasan dariku. Aku melakukan ini bukan karena aku peduli padamu, aku hanya memenuhi tanggung jawabku sebagai seorang dokter.

.

Dokter spesialis saraf Rumah Sakit Swasta Tokyo,

Midorima Shintarou

* * *

.

**a/n **: Halo ketemu lagi sama saya~ akhirnya uts kelar dan tugas berkurang jadi saya bisa update fic ini. Sekarang rikues dari macaroon waffle, saya suka midorima versi dokter hahaha.

Seperti biasa makasih buat yang mau baca dan ninggalin review, yang mau rikues silahkan baca caranya di author note chapter 1.

-adnir-


	5. Kuro to Mido

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Request from ShizukiArista

* * *

"Selama ini sepertinya dia yang paling mengerti diriku namun aku justru tidak tahu apapun mengenai dia selain nama dan hubungannya denganku,"

* * *

.

.

Untuk Dr. Midorima Shintarou,

Apa kabar dokter? Saya yakin Anda tidak akan lupa dengan saya meski sudah lima tahun berlalu. Mengingat saya mantan pasien Anda yang sulit ditangani.

Bersamaan dengan surat ini saya ingin memberitahu saya masih hidup dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Anda. Mungkin Anda akan berpikir bahwa saya tidak perlu melakukan hal ini karena sudah merupakan kewajiban anda sebagai dokter untuk bertanggung jawab terhadap pasiennya. Namun saya tetap ingin berterima kasih. Anda memperlakukan saya dengan amat baik, terutama dengan surat yang Anda tulis untuk saya. Dan jawaban yang Anda berikan.

Saya tidak bisa sepenuhnya melepaskan Aomine Daiki dari pikiran saya. Menurut saya itu wajar, tidak akan ada orang yang mampu melupakan seseorang yang berarti penting dalam hidup mereka. Air mata saya masih keluar jika teringat kenangan bersamanya.

Ini saja yang ingin saya sampaikan sebagai pasien kepada dokternya.

Untuk Midorima-kun,

Ucapan terima kasih kedua sebagai teman lama. Berkatmu aku perlahan mulai mengingat siapa diriku.

Aku memang masih perlu waktu untuk menerima kembali mereka yang dulu kukenal. Aku mulai mengingat beberapa seperti Kagami Taiga, pemuda rambut merah rekan satu tim basket di SMA Seirin lalu Kise Ryota yang juga anggota Kiseki no Sedai. Dia model terkenal, aku tidak menyangka mempunyai teman sepertinya. Aku ingin ingatan tentang semua teman-temanku segera kembali.

Terutama tentangmu, Midorima-kun.

Bagaimana kalau besok kita minum kopi bersama? Kutunggu jam empat sore di kafe sebelah rumah sakit.

.

Teman dan mantan pasienmu,

Kuroko Tetsuya

* * *

.

**a/n **: Ffn saya debuan habis lama tidak tersentuh, salahkan tugas. Kali ini rikues dari ShizukiArista yang minta lanjutan surat sebelumnya.

Buat yang baca dan review, makasih karena kalian saya jadi semangat ngetik OvO

-adnir-


	6. Ima to Kasa

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Request from Kapten Pelangi

* * *

"Dialah alasan yang menjatuhkanku dalam kegilaan."

* * *

.

.

Untuk Kasamatsu Yukio,

Kamu selalu benderang sejak kali pertama sosokmu menangkap perhatianku. Terlalu terang hingga mataku buta. Aku tidak pernah lagi ambil peduli terhadap segala hal selain dirimu.

Mendadak duniaku hanya tentangmu.

Kapan tanggal kelahiranmu.

Berapa nomor sepatumu.

Makanan apa yang tidak kamu sukai.

Apa hobimu.

Biografi hidupmu telah tamat kubaca dan kuhafal mati dalam kepala. Kujamin aku akan mendapat nilai sempurna jika mengikuti ujian mata pelajaran Kasamatsu Yukio.

Sebelumnya aku selalu menolak setiap konsep mengenai cinta, tertawa keras mendengar berbagai kisah tragedi dengan cinta sebagai inti. Bagaimana seseorang rela berkorban banyak demi orang terkasih, itu konyol, sangat konyol bagiku. Pernah sekali temanku bercerita soal pengalamannya patah hati. Kubilang dia begitu bodoh karena membuang waktu untuk hal semacam itu. Masih banyak urusan di dunia yang belum terselesaikan.

Mungkin sekarang aku sedang dihukum karena itu. Nyatanya, sulit sekali melakukan hal lain jika ingat kamu bukan milikku. Untuk pertama kalinya, aku mengalami patah hati.

Bola yang kulempar tidak ada yang masuk ke ring dan nilai akademisku melesat turun. Semua yang kukerjakan tidak ada yang benar. Aku tidak lagi berniat melakukan apapun begitu tahu kamu telah menerima Kise Ryota sebagai kekasih.

Hidupku jadi berantakan, salahmu.

Salahmu. Salahmu. Salahmu. Salahmu. Salahmu. Salahmu. Salahmu. Salahmu.

Satu-satunya cara untuk membenahi kekacauan ini adalah mendapatkan dirimu. Membunuh Kise Ryota, jalan paling cepat untuk meraih tujuanku.

Lihatlah Kasamatsu, pria tersayangmu telah pergi. Sengaja kuletakkan mayatnya tepat di depan pintu agar begitu masuk rumah kamu langsung tahu. Sekarang, kamu milikku selamanyakan?

.

Dia yang sangat mencintaimu,

Imayoshi Shouichi

* * *

.

**a/n **: Buat saya Imayoshi itu kripi.

Oh ya, rikues ditutup untuk sementara. Dan makasih buat yang mau baca dan review.

-adnir-


	7. Niji to Hai

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Request from Eqa Skylight &amp; Baka Ikemen

* * *

"Sejauh dan selama apapun, dia milikku dan aku miliknya."

* * *

.

.

Untuk Haizaki Shougo,

Kamu pasti merindukanku meski di luar makianmu tak karuan. Aku memaklumi kelakuan mulutmu kali ini. Brengsek memang, pergi begitu saja ke L.A tanpa mengatakan apapun. Aku tahu kamu tidak cukup bodoh untuk tidak mengetahui butuh waktu dan biaya banyak agar bisa menemuimu. Parahnya, kita berpisah dengan buruk. Aku ingat kalimat terakhirmu "Mati saja kamu, Nijmura." setelah aku menghadiahimu pukulan karena kabur dari latihan bukan perpisahan yang pantas.

Tidak satupun panggilan teleponku kamu angkat. Kucoba mengirim email juga tidak kamu balas. Kamu sangat marahkan, Haizaki?

Karena itu aku memilih memakai cara seperti ini. Melalui surat. Ini lebih romantis, seperti pasangan zaman dulu yang terpisahkan jarak. Dimana alat komunikasi seluler belum tercipta, merasakan gugup menunggu balasan. Baru menulis saja aku sudah membayangkan macam-macam tentang surat darimu. Tulis dengan rapi dan bagus. Jangan serampangan seperti saat kamu mencatat pelajaran. Kalau kamu malas, aku tidak keberatan dibalas melalui email. Atau yang lebih bagus, melalui telepon. Sudah lama aku tidak mendengar suaramu sengakmu.

Aku ke L.A untuk ikut merawat ayahku yang sedang menjalani pengobatan disana. Kalau aku memberitahumu, aku bisa berubah pikiran dan membatalkan rencana kepindahanku supaya tetap bersamamu. Kamu dan keluargaku sama pentingnya.

Hal yang mau kusampaikan setelah ini sebenarnya kejutan dan semestinya aku lakukan langsung di hadapanmu. Tapi apa boleh buat, aku gagal menahan keinginanku sampai kembali ke Jepang. Kamu bukan orang yang sabar, aku takut kamu terlanjur pergi jika menunggu terlalu lama.

Di dalam amplop ini selain surat ada sebuah cincin. Untukmu. Kuharap kamu tidak teledor menjatuhkan cincin itu tanpa sadar saat terburu-buru menarik suratnya keluar. Kalau tidak ada, cari sampai dapat.

Dengan cincin itu, kamu terikat denganku. Tidak peduli jarak jauh maupun waktu yang lama. Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi.

.

Pasangan hidupmu,

Nijimura Shuuzou

* * *

.

**a/n : **haloo udah lama nggak apdet ini fik rikues saya buka lagi tapi sekarang formatnya tolong ditulis begini :

Pair :

Nama Pengirim :

Nama Penerima :

Prompt :

Nggak terima oc dan yang nggak ngikutin format di atas nggak saya bikinin.

Yang udah rikues sebelumnya bakal saya buatin karena belum buat aturan kaya begini.

Terima kasih sudah baca.

-adnir-


End file.
